Los comienzos son difíciles
by late.blommer
Summary: Post Jungle Movie. Las primeras cinco veces que Arnold intentó tomar su mano, asustada por el contacto de su piel, Helga soltó su mano violentamente y balbuceo sus amenazas habituales. Viñeta. Spoilers TJM.


**Los comienzos son difíciles**

Para ella, todos los comienzos han sido de esa forma, duros, incómodos, extraños. Pero las cosas cambian y ella tenía que adaptarse. Como tuvo que adaptarse a que sus padres jamás la llamarán su nombre, o tener que mudarse de su hogar a la tienda abandonada de Beepers, a dejar de golpear a Brainy.

Pero esto era más allá de diferente. Esto era algo bueno (y no estaba acostumbrada a que cosas buenas le pasaran a ella).

Era Arnold tomando su mano.

Para Arnold, los comienzos eran fáciles, simples. Era estirar el brazo y tomar la mano de ella. Lo hacía con una simplicidad tan natural en él, que la hacia ponerse más nerviosa, enojada incluso.

Las primeras cinco veces, asustada por el contacto de su piel, Helga soltó su mano violentamente y balbuceo sus amenazas habituales (esas si que eran naturales para ella). Realmente no recordaba la última vez que alguien sostuvo su mano — tal vez, hace algunos años, con su madre cuando cruzaban la calle, Helga tomó su mano porque Miriam iba tan ida que temía que la atropellaran — pero hacía mucho que no salía con Miriam. Además esta vez era diferente, mucho más diferente que tomar la mano de su madre. Era la mano de Arnold. El chico del que había estado enamorada desde los cuatro años.

Arnold, que finalmente, la quería. Quería tomar su mano.

Las otras cinco veces después Helga dejó de balbucear amenazas y en cambio, comenzó a balbucear excusas incómodas. Entre los '¿quién te dio permiso de tocarme?' y los 'Tengo que ir a lavar mis dientes' Arnold dejó de intentar tomar su mano por las mañanas.

Eso la aterro un poco más.

Trata de ser normal, por favor. Se dijo. Él te quiere. Te quiere, por el amor al pastrami, no lo arruines.

 _¿Pero que tal sino?_

Helga estaba tan aterrada que no comió nada durante la cena de los Viernes con los Shortman (Los padres de Arnold insistían que fuera a cenar los Viernes, por agradecimiento a lo que pasó en la Jungla.) (Sin embargo ella sospechaba que Arnold les contó que no tenían cocina en su nueva casa y vivían a base de sopa instantánea y congelada. No se quejaba mucho, la comida siempre es bienvenida).

Cuando Arnold le preguntó más tarde qué si le pasaba algo, ella casi quería gritar, ahora que pasaba más tiempo con Arnold era más difícil esconder lo mucho que le gustaba y mucho más difícil esconder cómo le perturbaba perderlo.

Helga no sabía qué decir. Miro la habitación de Arnold, las fotografías de él con sus padres en las paredes, una con la pandilla de la PS 118, y junto a su buró una foto que tomaron justo después de la ceremonia final de los ojos verdes, Eduardo la había tomado, estaba el Señor y la Señora Shortman, Gerald, Arnold y ella. En ese momento ella pensó que tal vez después de todo, no importaba que su familia no se aprendiera su nombre, ni importaba vivir en la antigua tienda de Beepers. Porque estaban sus amigos. Estaba Arnold.

Así que no le dijo nada a Arnold. En cambio, se sentaron en su cama, Arnold puso música Jazz y se pusieron a leer el libro que les encargaron de tarea — Jane Eyre de Charlotte Bronte— Ella ya lo había leído pero Arnold le había pedido su ayuda para comprender la lectura (¿y cómo ella iba a dejar pasar la visión de Arnold leyendo un libro?).

Ese día le tomó nueve canciones de Ella Fitzgerald y tres capítulos leídos para alzar su mano y tocar con la punta de sus dedos, los nudillos de Arnold.

Arnold levantó la vista, notándolo inmediatamente, dejo de leer pero no dijo nada. Solo siguió viéndola. Te espero, decía su mirada.

 _Aquí te espero, no me moveré ni iré a ningún lado._

Acarició sus nudillos, luego el frente de su mano. Era suave y cálido. Cómo él. Helga quería explotar. ¿Cómo algo tan suave hacia que sintiera su pecho explotar?

Dejó que el ritmo de su corazón se calmará un poco, para luego envolver su mano con la suya. No era exactamente sostener su mano. La envolvía, y desenvolvió, como una manta, jugaba con sus dedos y los entrelazaron.

Arnold dejó de mirar sus manos, para mirarla a ella, y con cuidado, solo el libro que sostenía en su mano derecha, para comenzar a sostener la de ella.

Esta vez Helga no se asustó. Esta vez se sonrojo y sonrió. Arnold, sonrojado también, le sonreía.

Los comienzos son difíciles para ella, pero piensa, que tal vez entrelazado sus dedos con los de Arnold, harán los caminos más fáciles.

* * *

 **NA:** Quería hacer algo bonito post-jungla. Amé demasiado la película. Me gustó mucho el final, era de esperar que Helga no cambiase tanto su forma de actuar con Arnold porque no está acostumbrada (mi pobre bebé) pensé que le tomaría algo de tiempo adaptarse, así que hice este mini OS sin diálogos, porque Helga es puro sentimiento. La adoro. Espero que les guste. (Y espero que Craig nos regale una sexta temporada dónde podamos ver todo esa nueva etapa de la pandilla).


End file.
